Like This, Dislike That
by Haley.and.Mckenzie.in.the.hood
Summary: A Glee Facebook Story
1. Bartie

**Story- Like This, Dislike That, A Glee Facebook Story**

**Quinn Fabray**Question; What would you call a baby girl and boy?

_(__**Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Brittney Pierce and 15 other people like this)**_

**Santana Lopez **Got yourself knocked up again, Slut?

**Noah Puckerman **Yep, by me :S

**Quinn Fabray **Blown up your sandbags again, Whore?

**Rachel Berry**Mia and Tyler,xo

**Santana Lopez**You Jealous, Preggers? Sure are.

(_**Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson, Sam Evans,Mike-Chang and 13 others likes this)**_

**Sue Sylvester**Bravo, Preggers I give you permission to call your baby, Sue.

**Becky Jackson **I love you ***** ******

_**(Sue Sylvester,Marie-Anne Jackson,Will Shuester,Artie Abrams and 12 others likes this)**_

**Sue Sylvester **Becky, Its *** ********* 3.

**Becky Jackson **I love you Coach but it not you, **Becky Jackson**is in love, proper love,Coach.

**Sue Sylvester **I Don't Normally Love people but Becky Jackson, your my little angel.

_**(Becky Jackson, Marie-Anne Jackson and Will Shuester like this)**_

**Artie Abrams **Inbox me Becky-bear?

**Becky Jackson **Okay, Artie-Boo.

**Rachel Barry **Hey, Lets play a game, Change your second name to a celebrities second name, GO?

**Blaine Jackson **I'm Michael Jackson(:

**Santana Lopez **Hey, Pointless much? I don't need to change mine, hello Jennifer **Lopez.**

**Rachel Knowles **Beyonce33

**Sam Bieber **I'm Sexier then Justin Bieber.

**Noah Fox **Yeah and I'm married to Megan Fox ;pp.

(_**Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky,Azimio Adams,Mike Chang,Jacob Ben Israel and 14 others like this)**_

**Finn Beckham **Hey, I'm married to Victoria Beckham, Luck man:).

**Rachel Knowles **FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! LEAVING ME FOR THE FOOTBALLERS WIFE? I'M SHOCKED.

**Santana Lopez **Face it Man-hands, she's better then you.

**Brittney Spears **I'm a slave for you (88).

_**(Artie Abrams,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson,Matt Rutherford and 3 other people like this)**_

**Kurt John **Yes, I'm a gay man(:

**Lauren Fox **I'm so turned on right now, I'm in love with Puckerman3

**Sunshine Gomez **What can I say? Selena's my idol.

**Santana Lopez **how about we all change back Its boring now.

**Inbox Session**

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams**I like you Artie Abrams

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **Awe Becky, I like you too ;$$.

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams **Hey, do you mind if i ask you something?

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **No. Go ahead.

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams **Do you think I'm beautiful?

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **Oh becky, your the most beautiful girl in my life.

**Becky Jackson**But I don't have a beautiful face like Quinn Fabray, I don't have a body like Santana, I don't have a voice like Rachel, I don't have a personality like Brittney. I'm a retard because I'm not very smart and I'm not beautiful.

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackon **You may not have a face like Quinn, a body like Santana, a voice like Rachel and a personality like Brittney but Your beautiful, Your beautiful in your own way. How do you think I feel? I'm going to be stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life and I'll never be able to play football like Finn, sing like Kurt, be as gorgeous as Sam or be loved by ladies as Puck but I'm going to accept myself and you should too. You have a gift Becky, your a real a prize and I'm sure anyone would be happy to hold your heart.

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams **That is probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me Artie, would like to be the one to hold me heart?

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **And I meant every word every single word, Becky Jackson, did you just romantically ask me to be your boyfriend?

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams **No I asked you to buy me some doughnuts? Of course I asked you to be my boyfriend.

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **Then I accept if you will be my girlfriend and well if you still want that doughnut my grandma taught me how to make some truly delicious ones you should stop by sometime?

**Becky Jackson-Artie Abrams **I love you.

**Artie Abrams-Becky Jackson **I love you too, babe.

**A/N;**

**Read&Review**

**I thought Artie and Becky would be a cute couple, BARTIE;). Look out for some Finchel;)**


	2. Taken By Angels, Given By God

**Becky Jackson is in a relationship with Artie Abrams**

_**(Becky Jackson, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes,Brittney Pierce and 10 others like this)**_

**Mercedes Jones **What happened to Bartie?..

**Artie Abrams **Nothing, We are Bartie?

**Mercedes Jones **I meant Brittney = Bartie.

**Brittney Pierce**I'll inbox you Mercedes.

**Becky Jackson **I love you Artie

_**(Artie Abrams likes this)**_

**Artie Abrams **I love you too, Becky-Boo.

(_**Becky Jackson and Kurt Hummel like this)**_

**Noah Puckerman and 7 other people commented on Santana Lopez's Photo**

(_**Noah Puckerman,Rachel Barry,Finn Hudson,Sam Evans and Brittney Pierce like this)**_

**Noah Puckerman **Your so beautiful.

**Brittney Pierce **I'm so turned on right now, jizz.

**Jacob Ben Israel **God, you are one gorgeous lady.

**David Karofsky **Whore.

**Santana Lopez**Thank you puckerman.

Oh Brittney, I love you(:

Off my photo's Jacob!-_-

Shup, David O.o

**Brittney Pierce **I love you too, marry me?

**Santana Lopez **JerseyShore(:

**Brittney Pierce**Teehee, Wifey;DD.

**Kurt Hummel **r.i.p Quinn Fabray, 17.8.2O11

You will be missed):

Welcome to the world, Danielle Fabray3.

**Santana Lopez**What happened?;o.

**Kurt Hummel**Quinn gave birth to Danielle-Marie Fabray earlier this morning, an hour later she passed. O.o not that you care San.

**Santana Lopez **and the last words I ever spoke to her was 'You Preggers Slut'. I feel bad O.o r.i.p Quinn33.

**Kurt Hummel **O.o your problem.

**Kurt Hummel **Quinn knew she was dying and told me to decide on suitable parents for Danielle, please put your name down if you think you will be a suitable parent for the little one and tell me why. The name has to STAY as Danielle because that was Quinn's favourite name, R.I.P Quinn33.

**Rachel Barry **Rachel Barry. I think I would be a good parent because I would love her as my own, I grew up without my mum and I know how it feels to not have one, I'll be what I wanted my mum to be like and love her forever33

**Noah Puckerman **Puck, I should have the baby because I made her, need more?

**Will Shuester **You guys are too young to take care of a baby, Kurt I've got the perfect parent, Please Inbox me?.

**Kurt Hummel **Thank you, I'll tell you when I've decided, and Okay Mr Shue.

**INBOX SESSION **

**Will Shuester-Kurt Hummel **Right, Kurt I don't think you should be giving Quinn's baby away too someone that are still attending High school not that they wont be perfect parents, They're too young and I seriously think I've found the perfect Parent. Kurt, I'm asking Emma / Mrs Pillsbury to marry me and I was wondering if we could have Danielle as our child?

**Kurt Hummel-Will Shuester **You know what? Congratulations Mr Shuester, You have a new child, I'll bring her too Glee tomorrow then you can take her home?

**Will Shuester-Kurt Hummel **Thank You Hummel. I look forward to seeing.


End file.
